Melange
by darkhue
Summary: Six crack pairing drabbles  Japan/Austria, Greece/America, Prussia/Sweden, Iceland/Korea, Canada/Norway, England/Finland  based on prompts from the Hetalia random pairing generator. Rating just to be safe!


**Japan/Austria - Gentleness**

What Japan liked about Austria was that he never had to tell him to slow down. It was, in every single way, a proper courtship.

**Greece/America - Sex is interrupted**

Greece stopped and raised his head mid-thrust. "What was that?"

"What? What was what?" America's voice went a little higher than he'd intended, but he couldn't help it; he wanted - no, _needed_ - Greece to start moving again. He tried grinding his hips upwards to regain his attention, but his partner remained as still as ever, a thoughtful look on his face.

"That sound." Greece pursed his lips. "I think…it sounds like a cat."

Dammit. There was no turning back from there.

America sighed dramatically, falling back onto the bed. "You're lucky I like you so damn much, you know."

**Prussia/Sweden - Prostitutes**

Prussia raises an eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes as he flicks his cigarette. Well, _this_ wasn't what he'd expected tonight.

"Fancy seeing you here," he teases. Sweden swallows, glancing around.

"'M not," he starts, and the smirk on Prussia's face stretches into a cat-like grin. "T's not what ya th'nk."

"Don't worry, I'm awesome with secrets." There is such self-assurance on Prussia's face that Berwald doesn't doubt him for a second, even when he takes his hand brusquely to lead him away without uttering a single word of want.

Then again, Prussia did say he was good with secrets.

**Iceland/Korea - Intoxication**

"I think I've had enough."

"What?" It surprised Iceland how honestly scandalized Korea sounded at the idea, to the extent that he forced himself to lift his head off the counter and look at him. "There's no such thing as enough soju! It's the best!"

"I've had enough," Iceland repeated with a groan, burying his head in his arms, "and so have you."

A lull fell over them after that, but the silence was comfortable. Or at least it was until he lifted his head once again to be greeted by the sight of Korea leering at him.

Korea tilted his head to the side, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. "You know, your breasts would look really nice if they belonged to me!"

"…What?"

The next day, Iceland discovered that it apparently hadn't just been the alcohol talking on Korea's part and wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. Hung over was the feeling that seemed to win out, though.

**Canada/Norway - Dating**

"State your name and why you think you're good enough for my brother, _now._"

"A-America, I don't see why this is necessary…Norway doesn't have to prove anything to you -"

Even as the subject of the conversation, Canada was being ignored.

"Norway." Norway sounded thoroughly unimpressed. "And I don't have to prove myself to you, America. Canada likes me, and that's enough."

"No it's not! How do I know you're not just trying to brainwash him with your Ikea - "

"- eh? That's Sweden -"

"- or your pierogies -"

"That's not even the right part of the continent! This is really-"

"Actually." America paused, Canada's protests still going unheard. "I kinda like pierogies. I guess you're okay if they come from you."

"I'll be sure to let Poland know," Norway answered, wry as ever. Canada was ready to try another objection when suddenly, he felt Norway subtly place his hand over his under the table and remembered what they'd been saying all along.

"We don't have to prove ourselves to anyone," he said quietly, lacing their fingers together. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the faintest hint of a satisfied smile on Norway's face.

**England/Finland - Cuddling**

"How-" England lets out a frustrated noise, turning away from the snow frosted window to look at his companion with his arms folded across his chest. "How the bloody hell do you stand this kind of cold _every single year_?"

Finland just gives him an easy smile. "I'm used to it." His voice is unnaturally nonchalant, England thinks, considering that they are probably on the verge of _freezing to death_. "I mean…I guess it's never easy to get used to the cold itself, but you learn how to deal with it. There are ways." He motions for England to join him on the couch.

England hesitates for a moment before obliging, listening to Finland talk all the while. "Sauna's my favorite, of course, but right now…" He glances sideways; snow is still falling heavily. "Might not be the best time to go out and find one."

And then, all of a sudden (okay, it actually wasn't all that sudden, but England hadn't been paying proper attention before), Finland has gently all but pulled England into his lap. England splutters, flailing a little bit until he sees the kindly amused look on Finland's face and relaxes. If only to protect his dignity, because his heart is still beating oddly fast. "W-what's this all about?"

"Ah…sharing body heat's a good way to stay warm," Finland explains, still looking perfectly unconcerned. "But it's all right if you're not comfortable."

"Who's not comfortable?" The words tumble out of his mouth too automatically, too defensively. "I mean…"

He shakes his head, clears his throat, and then tentatively snakes his arms around Finland's middle the way he thinks he's supposed to. It feels right, so he won't question it for now. "Right-o, then."

****Brief notes:  
- Soju: a popular alcoholic drink in Korea (.org/wiki/Soju). The Korea/Iceland drabble was completely random, but I suppose you could see it as the beginning of their diplomatic relations, _ha._ (.org/wiki/Iceland_–_South_Korea_relations).  
- Britain had an unusually harsh winter this year, 2010: .  
- This was the very first thing I wrote in Hetalia fandom, a little less than a year ago! Wow.


End file.
